la verdad es del color de la sangre
by luka-testarossa
Summary: Miku llega a una academia en la que nada es lo que parece
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo uso uso sus personajes**

* * *

Un imponente edificio se veía a lo lejos rodeado de un bosque, para algunos era una ambientación perfecta y para otros escalofriante ya que por las noches el bosque podía llegar a ser tu peor enemigo. Este edificio se encontraba normalmente tranquilo ya que aunque fuera una academia reinaba siempre el buen ambiente debido a su prestigio y fama, claro que este hoy era diferente ya que era el día de antes de empezar las clases tras unas largas vacaciones de verano.

-Bienvenidos a la academia Laiteon , les sugerimos a los nuevos que pasen por secretaría para informarse sobre las clases, horarios, dormitorios y zonas. Les deseamos una feliz estancia- pocos oyeron la noticia dicha por los altavoces, debido a las voces y gritos que daban muchos de los alumnos al reencontrarse con sus amigos después del verano, pero este no era el caso de una peliaqua de pelo largo sujetado en dos coletas y ojos del mismo color que se encontraba sentada en un banco con una maleta y mirando su movil con cara de fastidio, pensando porque sus padres la habían mandado internada a una academia, cuando sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima - ¡ Miku! ¿que haces en este lugar?- la peliaqua se quito a esa persona de encima con cuidado y observo a una chica reconociéndola enseguida- ¿ Gumi? ¿que haces tu aquí? - digo sorprendida de verla pero aliviada de haber encontrado una cara conocida.

-pues mis padres este año van a estar fuera del país así que me han enviado aquí mientras tanto ¿y tu porque estas aquí?-

-bueno... ya sabes como son, quieren controlar mi vida y que todo lo que haga sea perfecto así que me metieron aquí por su buena fama- dijo mirando con un poco de fastidio y tomando sus maletas -¿sabes donde están las habitaciones? - dijo empezando a caminar junto la peliverde hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso superior donde estaban las habitaciones.

-si, yo llegue hace una semana aquí así que más o menos conozco este lugar- le quito un papel que llevaba en sus manos y lo miro sonriendo levemente, a lo que la peliaqua la miro entrañada -¿porque sonríes de esa manera?-

-porque según esto te toca compartir habitación-

-¡que!¿encima tengo que compartir habitación? esto no podría ir mejor...- no llegó a terminar la frase apoyo mal el pie en las escaleras y se resbalo cayendo hacia atrás solo dándole tiempo a cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, pero los abrió al no notar el frío suelo si no algo que la sujetaba por la cintura y se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo,cuando volvió a enfocar su vista lo primero que vieron sus ojos y era un cuello pálido y fino, así que se separo un poco para ver mejor encontrándose con unos enigmáticos ojos azules de los que era dueña una chica de pelo rosa largo y elegante con un toque rebelde a la vez. Miku se quedo sin habla asombrada por la belleza de esa chica y solo atino a separase nerviosa y sonrojada.

-y-yo lo siento mucho- dijo mirando al suelo avergonzada tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

La pelirosa con una mano la cogió delicadamente del mentón e hizo que le mirara -no te preocupes lo importante es que estés bien, pero tienes que tener más cuidado- Miku sintió su corazón latir muy deprisa ante el gesto y se perdió en esos ojos respondiendo apenas- v-vale-

-entonces me voy, si necesitas cualquier cosa soy Luka, estaré encantada de ayudarte- digo en un tono ¿seductor?, la peliaqua sacudió la cabeza ignorando ese pensamiento mientras veía como se iba alejando cuando sintió que un pañuelo era pasado por un lado de su boca.

-muy bien así ya estas limpia-

-¿pero que? ¡Gumi! - de dio un golpe en la mano apartandosela de golpe sonrojada.

-¡oh vamos! si te has quedado babeando por esa chica -dice riendo divertida- estoy segura de que no te importaría compartir habitación con ella ¿me equivoco? - su tono pícaro en la frase no faltaba haciendo sonrojar más a Miku-

-n-no es cierto, solo que me he quedado sin saber que decir- decía intentando auto-convencerse.

-no lo creo pero bueno- le ayudo a coger la maleta y subieron las escaleras mirando el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones -umm la tuya es esta que hay nada más girar la esquina- le indico con la mano justo cuando sonó su movil que indicaba que había recibido un mensaje- vaya es Rin, bueno me voy, saluda a tu compañera de mi parte- le guiño un ojo y se fue por donde vinieron. Suspiro y saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta un poco nerviosa al no saber quien se encontraría dentro, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba nadie, suspiro aliviada y dejo la maleta encima de la única cama que no había echa, saco sus cosas y empezó a ordenarlas en su correspondiente sitio y dejando el uniforme de la academia fuera, el cual consistía en una falda negra, con una camiseta de manga larga fina blanca y una chaqueta o chaleco negro del mismo color de la falda con los bordes del cuello blanco.

-bueno al menos el uniforme no esta mal- miro por la ventana y le volvió a venir a la mente la chica con la que se encontró antes -Luka...- suspiro un poco cuando oyó el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta indicando que iban a entrar, se puso nerviosa y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos desde hace rato.

-vaya...¿tu no eres la de esta mañana? - Luka entro y se acerco lentamente a la peliaqua mirándola fijamente mientras esta retrocedía hasta tocar su espalda la pared tragando saliva nerviosa- s-si- la morena se acerco más a ella acorralándola un poco y acerco su nariz al cuello oliéndoselo rozando sus labios un poco en el -no me has dicho cual es tu nombre- Miku estaba sonrojada a más no poder sintiendo su respiración acelerada como su corazón y pequeños escalofríos por su cuello- s-soy M-Miku Hatsune-

-bien Miku yo seré tu compañera de habitación- se separo de su cuello un poco quedándose mirando a los ojos y mientras veía como la otra se acercaba a ella lentamente como hipnotizada mirando sus labios pero quedándose quieta a escasos centímetros suyos. Luka sonrió con satisfacción orgullosa de su poder de atracción y cerro del todo la distancia besando suavemente esos labios que ahora mismo le apetecía probar , el beso suave se fue haciendo más apasionado presionándose los labios con fervor entre algún que otro jadeo de la peliaqua que se convirtió en un gemido ahogado cuando sintió una lengua juguetona entrar en contacto con la suya lamiéndola con lentitud y ganas, notaba como su temperatura iba en aumento perdida en las emociones que estaba sintiendo, así que paso sus brazos por detrás de la pelirosa profundizando el beso todo lo que podía, pero justo en ese momento sintió como dos cosas puntiagudas con su lengua y fue apartada un poco brusco.

-me tengo que ir discúlpame- dijo Luka un poco nerviosa y también ansiosa por irse.

-yo... lo siento no se que me ha pasado- dijo Miku bajando la cabeza avergonzada separándose del todo.

-no...no te preocupes cuando vuelva lo hablaremos- y con una velocidad sorprendente salio de la habitación tapándose la boca perdiéndose por el campus de la academia. En la habitación Miku se echo en su cama confusa y un poco preocupada por lo ocurrido, intentando cerrar los ojos hasta que se quedo dormida.

Mientras por las afueras de la academia un chico huía desesperado esquivando todo lo que encontraba a su paso con tal de escapar de lo que fuera que le perseguía, cuando dejo de sentir la presencia fatigado fue dejando de correr poco a poco hasta llegar a un arroyo y beber un poco de agua para recuperar fuerzas, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sintió como algo se lanzo contra el seguido de un fuerte dolor en el cuello y cayo muerto al suelo. Ese algo se levanto y sacudió su pelo rosa mientras unos colmillos asomaban por su boca y sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad - así que Miku ... creo que por fin valdrá la pena estar en esta academia-

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta mi primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic XD , espero que os guste, seguiré subiendo cuando pase los exámenes n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, uso sus personajes**

* * *

Abrió los ojos al notar la luz del sol filtrarse por la ventana se revolvió en la cama y se metió debajo intentando volver a dormirse ,cuando el despertador empezó a sonar indicando que su primer día de clase acaba de empezar, suspirando pesadamente se levanto y fue al baño para arreglarse.  
Pasado un rato al salir dirigió la mirada a la cama donde se suponía que tendría que estar Luka, pero estaba exactamente igual que ayer lo que quería decir que no había pasado la noche. Empezó a cambiarse sonrojándose al recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago al recordar el beso. Una vez terminado suspiro cogiendo sus cosas y marcho a clase.

* * *

Una rubia de pelo largo y ojos azules se encontraba discutiendo fuertemente con una pelirosa que no hacia más que pasar de ella.

-¡¿ se puede saber en qué piensas Luka?!- decía acercándose a ella agarrándola del cuello de su camisa mirándola muy furiosa - ¡solo a ti se te podía ocurrir la primera noche matar a alguien! -

-si levantas tanto la voz se enterara todo el mundo- decía al contrario de la rubia con tono calmado y tranquilidad.

-eres increíble ¿te preocupa lo que puedan escuchar ahora cuando has matado a un chico tan tranquila?- cada vez la acercaba más estirándole del cuello.

-tenia hambre, además no eran horas de ir por el bosque, podría haberlo matado un oso, lobo o lo que sea, es más le hice un favor matándolo yo- de un empujón algo brusco empujo a la rubia contra el suelo pasando luego por su lado sin siquiera mirarla yendo hacia clase, dejando a lo otra soltando maldiciones –por lo menos podrías esperarme – se levanto rápidamente hasta ponerse a su lado.

* * *

-¡hey, Miku!- la nombrada abrió los ojos de golpe sobresaltada buscando a quien pertenecía esa voz, encontrando a la peliverde acompañada de una rubia de ojos azules y pelo corto.

-Gumi algún día me mataras de un infarto-

-perdonaaa es que estabas como en otro lugar- decía riéndose alegremente cuando se quedo pensativa mirándola luego un poco seria -¿ te pasa algo?-

-no que va- respondió evitando un poco su mirada para ponerla luego en su acompañante –esto… ¿quién eres?-

-soy Rin, encantada de conocerte –le extendió la mano a modo de saludo la cual acepto la peliaqua –lo mismo digo- un silencio se hizo de repente en la clase y todos los alumnos se sentaron en su sitio sin mediar palabra, Miku miro a su alrededor buscando el motivo de ese ambiente hasta que vio a un hombre con el pelo largo y morado en la mesa del profesor, como no llevaba el uniforme enseguida dedujo que debería de ser el profesor, su mirada seria y fría le dio un escalofrío y más cuando empezó a mirar por donde estaba.

-antes que nada quería darles la bienvenida a los nuevos- hizo una pequeña sonrisa para luego volverse serio otra vez empezando a caminar por la clase- todos sabéis que lamentablemente academia ha sido protagonista de una serie de asesinatos por animales salvajes- un murmullo y las caras asustadas de los nuevos alumnos comenzaron a hacerse presentes- esto no pasaría si no os saltarais las normas y permanecierais dentro del recinto, de modo que si os vemos salir aunque sea una sola vez de aquí seréis expulsados y mandados a casa con una falta muy grave en vuestro expediente- volvió a su mesa y se sentó sacando sus libros –bien, sacar la libreta y tomar apuntes que voy a explicar la metodología de la asignatura-

-oye Rin ¿Cómo es eso de los asesinatos?- dijo Gumi acercándose a ella llamando también la atención de Miku quien estaba mirando por la ventana.

-umm bueno, empezaron hace unos años, pero es raro porque antes había menos seguridad y no pasaba nada, y ahora que hay más si que pasa-

-pero…estáis seguros que son animales, es que siempre cargan la culpa ellos y no me parece justo- decía con indignación la peliverde.

-pues claro que lo serán tonta ¿Qué va ser si no?¿ Verdad Rin?-

-la verdad es que…- se puso un poco nerviosa haciendo un gesto para que se acercaran- por lo que se todos tienen marcas pequeñas por el cuerpo como de losmillos y han muerto desangrados, aunque luego hay alguno que si se nota claramente que han sido los animales más que nada por la forma tan desagradable en la que estaban- Miku al oir lo de las marcas le vino a la cabeza lo que fuera que toco en la boca de Luka ayer cuando se besaron, lo que hizo que se sonrojara mucho al recordar el beso, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Gumi que no dudo en molestarla.

-vaya Miku, ¿estas pensando en cosas pervertidas?- digo acercándose a ella sonriendo divertida.

-n-no que va, es que hace calor- dijo haciéndose aire con la libreta disimulando.

-una escusa un poco vieja- rio la peliverde ganándose un regaño del profesor bajando luego la cabeza avergonzada- por cierto ¿Quién es tu compañera de habitación?-

-e-esto p-pues Luka – cerro un poco los ojos esperando la burla de Gumi que seguro no tardaría en venir.

-¡con Luka Megurine!- dijo para sorpresa de la peliaqua Rin poniéndose luego seria- Miku no acerques a ella es peligrosa-

-¿peligrosa porque?-

-ummm bueno siempre desaparece sin dejar rastro y todo el que le ha dado problemas ha desaparecido y cuando ha vuelto ha sido siendo algo parecido como su esclavo-

-pero eso no quiere decir que sea peligrosa- decía intentando mitigar ese escalofrío que le estaba empezando a recorrer el cuerpo.

-bueno ten cuidado y si puedes cámbiate de habitación- el timbre resonó dando por finalizada la clase.

* * *

Unos ojos azules y fríos paseaban desde lo alto del edificio buscando a una persona hasta encontrarla mientras la dueña de esos ojos sonreía de manera enigmática mirando a una peliaqua charlar con otras dos chicas.

-Luka- la nombrada se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Lily llamándola indicándole que se sentara a su lado a lo cual esta obedeció – ¿a quién mirabas tan atentamente?-

-a mi compañera de habitación, Miku si mal no recuerdo- decía con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-vaya vaya así que ya te has fijado un objetivo- negaba con la cabeza riendo levemente- podrías haber fingido al menos una semana que no te interesaba nadie-

-ya me conoces- dice sonriendo más ampliamente recostándose en la pared- la verdad es que hacia mucho que no me sentía tan atraída por una humana, casi me da pena tener que matarla luego-

-bueno si te enamoras no lo harás- un silencio se hizo presente para luego ser roto por las dos chicas que reían a grandes carcajadas.

-esa ha sido buena Lily – decía la pelirosa llevándose las manos al estomago-

-ya lo se, imagínate Luka Megurine enamorada de una humana dispuesta a todo por protegerla- seguía riéndose moviendo un poco sus manos.

-ya para no me de algo - intentando tranquilizarse estirándose luego un poco.

-vale esta bien, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se pasen los efectos y nos afecte el sol- las dos se levantaron y se despidieron yéndose rápidamente a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Después del largo día que había tenido se había metido en la bañera para relajar todos sus músculos y ahuyentar todos los pensamientos sobre su compañera ,estaba tan relajada que incluso dio una pequeña cabezada de la cual se despertó al oír el ruido de la puerta sobresaltándose y poniéndose nerviosa al imaginarse quién era, salió del agua y se puso la toalla alrededor del cuerpo buscando su ropa soltando una maldición al ver que su ropa no estaba aunque juraría haberla traído, abrió la puerta lentamente y fue ha vestirse, se puso la ropa interior rápidamente cuando nada más terminar noto unos brazos abrazarla por detrás y unos labios besando su nuca.  
-Luka...no deberíamos- fue silenciada por una de las manos de la pelirosa que subió tocando su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios delineándolos un poco girándola luego para que la mire a los ojos –¿sabes? no he podido dejar de pensar en el beso de ayer- la peliaqua trago saliva nerviosa y muy sonrojada - y-yo también he estado pensando - se le escapo un jadeo al sentir como Luka la acercaba hacia ella pegando sus cinturas y rozo sus labios lentamente provocándola haciendo que la peliaqua empezara a besarla desesperadamente como no lo había hecho nunca reclamando el acceso al interior de su boca que le fue concedido sin ningún problema, mientras sus lenguas batallaban entre ellas por ver quien conseguía el dominio de la otra las manos de la pelirosa no se quedaron quietas y empezaron a acariciar la espalda de Miku despacio de abajo a arriba acariciando hasta el broche de su sujetador desabrochándolo y dejando a la vista los pechos de la peliaqua que a pesar de no ser muy grandes para Luka tenían un tamaño perfecto, Miku soltó un pequeño gemido al notar como le retiraba el sujetador y miraba sus pechos con deseo separándose de su boca - e-espera apenas nos conocemos - la pelirosa sonrió un poco mirándola fijamente - puede que tengas razón, así que... -se acerco a su oreja besándola un poco mordiendo el lóbulo tirando un poco de el -¿me dejas conocerte ahora?- la peliaqua gimió notando escalofríos por su cuerpo notando como su sexo se empezaba a calentar excitada por la pelirosa. Había sido educada en hacer lo correcto siempre y no hacer nada que se saliera de las normas y de lo que se esperaba de ella, pero ahora en los brazos de Luka a pesar de no conocerla casi y de ser una chica no podía evitar lo que le atraía y deseaba, se moría de ganas porque la hiciera suya en ese mismo momento así que sin pensarlo se acerco ahora ella al oído de la otra susurrándole - si, conóceme- la pelirosa empezando a notar un calor expandirse por su cuerpo empezó a besarla apasionadamente empujándola a la cama despacio tumbándose luego sobre ella sin apoyar del todo su peso, por su parte Miku solo hacia que jadear en la boca de la pelirosa metiendo sus manos por debajo de su camisa acariciando su tripa mientras se la quitaba hasta dejar a la vista un sujetador de encaje blanco tragando un poco de saliva intentando quitárselo - vaya Miku veo que ahora estas más activa- la nombrada se sonrojo mucho mientras lo desabrochaba quedándose maravillada por esos pechos que ahora se mostraban a sus ojos tocándolos un poco con timidez. Luka al ver la actitud se Miku supuso que debería ser su primera vez así que dejando de besarla lentamente bajo con sus labios por sus cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos por el lamiéndolo delicadamente, bajando luego hasta llegar a sus pechos masajeándolos con sus manos despacio viendo como empezaban a endurecerse y la peliaqua deleitaba sus oídos con gemidos cada vez más seguidos, sonriendo un poco llevo su boca hasta uno de sus pezones lamiéndolo de forma circular con la punta de su lengua haciendo un poco de presión mientras con su otra mano apretaba el otro jugando con el. Para estas alturas Miku se encontraba gimiendo de placer cada vez más alto notando como su sexo se humedecía cada vez más al sentir lo que le hacia la pelirosa, un pequeño grito se escapo de sus labios al notar como unos dedos acariciaban su sexo lentamente empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosa –no te preocupes Miku aunque te duela al principio luego se te pasará- Miku asintió un poco abrazándola contra ella que había vuelto a lamer su pezón cambiando ahora de pecho, los dedos de la pelirosa acariciaban su sexo mientras uno de ellos empezaba a introducirse en su interior hasta topar con su himen, a lo que la peliaqua aguanto la respiración soltando un grito de dolor al notar como se la rompía, sus quejidos fueron callados por la boca de Luka que la besaba despacio mientras movía más su dedo con cuidado, haciendo que el dolor se fuera poco a poco dando paso un placer cada vez mayor mientras se arqueaba, metió un segundo dedo aumentando un poco la velocidad a la vez que frotaba su mano contra el clítoris haciendo presión en el, provocando que al poco Miku se viniera gritando su nombre dejándose caer respirando agitada aun sintiendo los espasmos de su primer orgasmo recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras veía como la pelirosa sacaba sus dedos y los lamia con ganas a pesar de tener sangre . Luka agradeció que su habitación estuviera más apartada y le beso la frente quitándose luego de encima suya tapándola con la manta ,se iba a levantar cuando sintió una mano agarrarla del brazo.

–no te vayas por favor- dijo en tono suplicante Miku. Luka por primera vez sintió su corazón acelerarse sabiendo interiormente que esta vez había sido diferente a todas las demás aunque no lo quisiera aceptar –esta bien me quedare contigo- y así la peliverde abrazo a la pelirosa cuando se tumbo quedándose dormida, mientras Luka la miraba ignorando que la chica que la abrazaba cambiaría su vida.

* * *

**Bueno ya se que podría haberme salido mejor pero como lo he hecho en los ratos que he tenido libres esto es lo que ha salido, os doy las gracias por vuestros reviews que me han animado mucho ya que para ser mi primera historia no pensaba que fuera tan bien n.n **

**En los próximos capítulos me centrare en poner más trama y eso , por cierto ya me diréis como esta el lemon juju**

**Sigo con exámenes intentare subir si puedo, por lo que os pido paciencia y perdón. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes **

* * *

_Una niña pelirosa de unos 6 años corría alegremente por el jardín de su casa, ya que estaba nublado y se le permitía salir fuera y poder jugar con el resto de los niños, todos la recibieron con alegría ya que a pesar de su corta edad era conocida por su simpatía y por su sentido de la justicia. Pasaron las horas y empezó a clarear, con lo que la pequeña después de despedirse fue corriendo a su casa._

_-¡ya estoy mama!- decía quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola tirada en el suelo mientras corría hacia la cocina atraída por el olor de la comida. _

_-¡Luka! ¿Qué te he dicho yo de dejar la ropa tirada por el suelo? –dejo lo que estaba cocinando para girarse hacia la pequeña poniendo sus manos en la cintura observándola._

_-lo siento…es que huele tan bien que se me olvida todo, pero ya lo recojo- jugaba con sus manitas agachando la mirada ya que ella lo que menos quería era que su madre se enfadara con ella._

_-ven aquí Luka- dijo en tono amable agachándose y abriendo sus brazos en modo de abrazo, la pequeña pelirosa se lanzo a los brazos de su madre refugiándose en ellos sonriendo contenta -¿entonces no estás enfadada?- decía levantando su cabecita y mirando a su madre, esta la miro sonriendo y negó con la cabeza- no lo estoy, pero ves a recogerla y comemos ¿te parece bien?-_

_-hump- asintió y fue corriendo a dejarla en el armario de su cuarto asegurándose de dejarla perfectamente colgada de una percha -ya esta- corrió hasta llegar a la mesa cogiendo los cubiertos dando golpecitos en la mesa moviéndose impaciente por empezar a comer. Ante esto su madre rio un poco por la impaciencia de si hija y le puso el plato en la mesa, el cual miro riéndose más como su hija empezaba a comer como si no hubiera mañana._

_-tranquila que te ahogaras si comes tan deprisa- le acariciaba un poco la cabeza sonriéndole alegremente, mientras Luka seguía devorando su comida hasta que hizo una pequeña pausa-es que jugar con los niños me da mucha hambre, y sobretodo sed, como cuando se a caído uno y le ha salido sangre de la rodilla- la pequeña observo como el rostro de su madre paso de alegre al principio a uno más serio cuando termino de hablar ¿había dicho algo malo? –Luka cariño sabes que cuando te pasen esas cosas tienes que aguantarte y venir aquí conmigo ¿no?- decía aun igual de seria._

_-si mami, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces y que si noto mis cofillos más grandes también- la mayor rio un poco al oír como decía colmillos relajándose un poco- son colmillos, y si eso también-_

_-pero no lo entiendo ¿Qué pasa si no me voy?- decía frunciendo el ceño intentando averiguarlo._

_-veras Luka ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de los vampiros?- espero la respuesta de la pequeña la cual asintió- bueno pues hay algunos buenos y otros malos, tu y yo somos de los buenos, pero los humanos piensan que no todos son así, por lo que tienes que intentar ocultarlo para que no se asusten y piensen lo contrario- la pelirosa la miraba un poco seria intentando darle a entender que lo había entendido- es como un juego, si los demás te descubren pierdes- _

_-pues yo quiero ganar así que no diré nada- puso cara orgullosa y termino de comer ,bajo de un salto de la silla acercándose a su madre dándole un besito en la mejilla –te quiero mami- decía con una gran sonrisa mientras le abrazaba un poco._

_-y yo a ti Luka- miro como se iba corriendo a su cuarto y sintió como un par de lagrimas se querían acumular en sus ojos, recordando que cuando se entero que iba a ser madre tan pronto y de un hombre al que creía amar pero que luego no fue así ya que solo la estaba utilizando, no quería tener a su hija por nada del mundo, y más teniendo que nacer siendo lo que es ella un vampiro, pero gracias a su familia que la apoyo la tuvo y podría estar más agradecida por ello. Su hija era su tesoro más preciado y por el cual daría su vida sin dudarlo, secándose un par de traviesas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos empezó a recoger todo y se fue a dormir. Pasaban las horas y no podía conciliar el sueño por una sensación en el estomago que tenia, como si predijera que iba a pasar algo malo, y así fue, al oír unos ruidos lejanos se levanto y miro por la ventana un grupo de hombre vestidos de negro con capucha y marcas hexagonales en la ropa que ella reconocía muy bien, era un grupo que se dedicaba a exterminar los vampiros con armas especiales sin importarles si eran buenos o malos. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y lo primero que pensó es que tenía que poner a salvo a Luka, salió disparada a la habitación de la pequeña y despertándola la cogió en brazos, al lo que esta la miraba muy confusa y extrañada._

_-¿mami? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde me llevas?-_

_-escúchame, quiero que pase lo que pase no salgas de donde te voy a llevar ni hagas ningún ruido ¿de acuerdo? Y sobretodo recuerda que eres lo que más quiero- cerro los ojos mientras lagrimas rebeldes bajaban por su rostro pensando lo dura e injusta que es la vida, pero los abrió de golpe al notar como unas manitas le limpiaban las lagrimas y le daban besos por la a la vez que le abrazaban el cuello con fuerza – mami no me gusta verte así, hare lo que quieras pero no te vayas , yo también te quiero mucho- la pequeña lloraba con fuerza al sentir como algo en su interior le decía que no vería a su madre nunca más- no te vayas mami, por favor- _

_-lo siento Luka, pero me tengo que ir- decía separándose de ella con todo el dolor del mundo y lentamente- vas a ser una chica estupenda, y bien guapa como tu madre – sonrió un poco intentando hacer que su pequeña dejara de llorar- quiero que seas muy fuerte- metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco una especie de jeringuilla con un liquido extraño y se lo inyecto haciendo que quedara inconsciente en el acto llevándola luego a un escondite oculto bajo el suelo, besando su cabecita por última vez –hasta siempre mi pequeña-_

_Abrió los ojos y se los froto viendo a su alrededor asustada , recordando lo que le había dicho su madre se quedo inmóvil pero al cabo de las horas busco la salida y dio con un pasadizo, lo empezó a seguir hasta que distinguió un poco de luz natural pero no fuerte como si fuera del sol, así que salió con mucho cuidado abriendo los ojos mucho aterrorizada de lo que estaba viendo ,su madre yacía con algo atravesándole el corazón en medio de la plaza de la aldea y todo el mundo la miraba algunos con asco y otros con pena._

_-¿habéis visto? Estos monstruos asesinos cada vez están más entre nosotros y ni nos enteramos hasta que nos han matado o atacado, aquí tenéis –cogió el cuerpo de su madre y lo lanzo haciendo que callera duramente contra el suelo- lo que haremos con todos los vampiros, los humanos vamos a exterminarlos como los viles monstruos asesinos que son- un grupo de aldeanos gritaron su aprobación y marcharon con ellos cuando estos decidieron dejar el cuerpo y salir de esa aldea entre gritos de alegría y victoria, dejando la plaza totalmente desierta. Luka salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su madre y empezó a moverla desesperadamente esperando que reaccionara o hiciera cualquier cosa, pero no fue así, solo conseguía notar el cada vez más frio cuerpo de su madre con impotencia y rabia –¡mami, mami, MAMA!-gritaba desesperadamente intentando que reaccionara –h-he dejado la chaqueta en el suelo- no hubo respuesta y por fin lo entendió, su madre nunca más abriría sus ojos, ante esto solo puedo empezar a gritar llena de rabia llorando descontroladamente sintiendo como su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba debido a la fuerza del llanto dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de ello._

Se incorporo de golpe en la cama jadeando mucho intentando controlar su respiración notando como sus mejillas estaban mojadas debido al haber estado llorando, se las limpio con rabia recordando lo que acababa de soñar, hacía tiempo que no soñaba con lo que paso, pero parece que ese recuerdo le perseguiría de por vida. Miku se despertó lentamente y se sobresalto un poco al ver a la pelirosa en ese estado, hacia ya varias semanas en las que se acostaba con la pelirosa, o como ella quería creer hacían el amor, y aunque no la conocía del todo aun no soportaba verla de esa manera, su sonrisa aunque era un poco arrogante a veces le encantaba, por lo que odiaba verla así.

-Luka… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – sus brazos envolvieron a la pelirosa en un cálido abrazo haciéndole apoyar su cabeza en el hombro, sin importarle lo fría que estaba.

-yo…-notaba su voz sonar aun con los efectos de haber llorado y sin importarle que Miku fuera una humana se abandono completamente a esa sensación de calidez que le daba el abrazo. Intentando reprimir sus lagrimas apoyándose más en el hombro de la peliaqua.

-Luka, si no quieres decírmelo no pasa nada, ya me lo dirás cuando estés mejor- besaba su cabeza con cariño y amor pues en el fondo de ella sabía que se estaba empezando a enamorar de esa chica que jamás hubiera imaginado tan indefensa en sus brazos. La pelirosa al encontrarse disfrutando tanto de ese abrazo se separo abruptamente de ella y se levanto de la cama haciendo que se callera la sabana y se viera su cuerpo desnudo, a lo que la otra no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

-no lo entiendes, ¿Por qué tu?- puso sus manos en la cabeza revolviéndose un poco el pelo- no lo entiendo, yo os odio a todos, me quitasteis lo único que tenia y ahora tu llegas aquí como si fueras distinta intentando cambiarme- ¡PUES NO!- grito haciendo que Miku se asustara un poco- ¡no tienes derecho a hacerme esto!- decía llenándose de rabia –no intentes engañarme-

Miku solo hacía que observarle sin entender que estaba pasando, hace apenas un rato estaba en sus brazos y ahora la estaba culpando de algo que ni siquiera sabía que era –no sé de qué me hablas, pero si se que no estoy engañando- decía levantándose también sin importarle estar desnuda.

-tu eres como todos solo que están intentando hacerme ver que eres distinta- decía con cada vez más rabia.

-yo soy como soy, ¿me puedes explicar de que hablas y a que viene todo esto?- intentaba acercarse a ella pero tenía algo de miedo por su reacción- solo quiero ayudarte-

-no hay nada que explicar- la mira intentando acercarse y le extiende el brazo marcando distancia –no te acerques, ahora no- noto como su rabia se esfumaba de golpe al ver como la peliaqua agachaba la cabeza y contenía las lagrimas, notando como algo en su interior se encogía al verla así, se estaba empezando a asustar de las sensaciones que esa humana estaba empezando a causarle, hasta ahora solo se dedicaba a matar humanos ya que los odiaba y a divertirse con ellos, bueno a divertirse con las mujeres, pero estando con Miku no quería matarla ni mucho menos, es más quería protegerla, recordó fugazmente la conversación que tuvo con Lily ,_no me puedo estar enamorando ,_ _¿verdad?, _pensó un poco preocupada, suspiro y se acerco a Miku tomándola del mentón haciendo que le mirara a los ojos y delineo con su dedo sus labios mientras se acercaba a ellos hasta depositar un beso lentamente en ellos lamiendo luego su labio y tirando de el suavemente. Miku aunque extrañada por el extraño cambio de la pelirosa paso sus brazos por el cuello de esta dejándose hacer empezando a jadear un poco mientras las manos de la pelirosa inquietas empezaban a acariciar su cuerpo, hasta que Luka se separo besando más lentamente a Miku abrazándola luego contra sí. Miku perdida en la sensación que le daba ese abrazo ahora por parte de la pelirosa no tuvo tiempo de pensar una frase que se escapo de sus labios.

-Te quiero-

* * *

-soy idiota Gumi- decía la peliaqua poniendo la cabeza encima de sus brazos en el pupitre de clase- recuerdas lo que te dije que hago con Luka-

-claro que me acuerdo, no todos los días tu mejor amiga dice que se acuesta con una de las tias más buenas del lugar- _porque para mi lo es más Lily, _pensó la peliverde sonriendo un poco y volvió a prestar atención a Miku -¿qué ha pasado algo? ¿Habéis terminado lo que quiera que tuvierais?- la peliaqua negó con la cabeza- entonces no tengo ni idea de que pasa, dímelo-

-b-bueno pues habíamos peleado un poco y lo hemos arreglado- se sonroja un poco diciendo eso ultimo- pero luego se me ocurrió abrir la bocaza y decirle que le quiero- termina diciendo tristemente- si hubieras visto la cara que puso como de asustada…- hunde su cara más en sus brazos.

-Miku escúchame, si ella no te ha dicho nada espérate a ver, quizás es solo que no está acostumbrada a que le digan eso, ya sabes la fama que tiene- dice abrazándola y acariciándole la cabeza.

-pero es que la he visto tratar con otras chicas y conmigo no es así es diferente-

-pues ya esta, dale tiempo y veras como te corresponde- en ese momento una Lily se asomo por la puerta acercándose a donde se encontraban las dos – Hatsune ¿has visto a Luka? No ha venido a clase y me preguntaba si tu sabias algo sobre eso- sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la peliverde regalándole una sonrisa seductora mirándola de arriba abajo.

-no, pensaba que había ido- dice desanimándose más disculpándose con las dos diciendo que se encuentra mal y que va ir a tomar el aire, dejando así a las otras dos solas –no se si me conocerás, pero soy Lily Magane- se acerca ella acorralándola contra la mesa- ¿y tu eres?-

-G-Gumi Megpoid- dice tímidamente sintiendo como la rubia presiona su cuerpo contra ella.

-bueno Gumi, espero verte más a menudo- se acerca a la comisura de sus labios besándolos lentamente- nos vemos- y antes de que la peliverde pudiera reaccionar no había rastro de la rubia por ninguna parte.

* * *

Sentía el aire golpear suavemente su cara y como mecía un poco su pelo mientras suspiraba dejándose caer más sobre la pared de la terraza, recordando lo dicho por la peliaqua –querer …no tendría que confundirme que me dijera eso, solo era un objeto- abre los ojos mirando el cielo un poco- me pregunto que si supiera que soy un vampiro que mata sin miramientos me querría también- un suspiro escapo de sus labios a la vez que una peliaqua escuchaba detrás de la puerta lo dicho retrocediendo un poco con los ojos llorosos escapando de ese lugar con las palabras dichas por Luka resonando en su cabeza.

* * *

**bueno lo prometido es deuda, ayer acabe los exámenes y aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, en este he querido explicar el pasado de Luka un poco y porque es asi, conforme suba**** ira cogiendo la historia más forma.**

**Quiero daros las gracias por vuestros reviews ya que me animan mucho y me dan gana de seguir, muchas gracias n.n**

**Subiré**** el próximo dentro de poco ^^. **


	4. Chapter 4

**VOCALOID no me pertenece uso sus personajes **

* * *

Miku corría por el campus limpiándose de vez en cuando lagrimas furiosas que escapaban de sus ojos mientras las palabras de Luka resonaban en su cabeza como un taladro, llego a su habitación deseando que la pelirosa no estuviera en ella ya que no se encontraba con las suficientes fuerzas para siquiera afrontarla, abrió la puerta y aliviada dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que la habitación se encontraba vacía, cogió algo de ropa y sus libros deprisa y algo nerviosa por si escuchaba el sonido de la puerta, una vez asegurada de haber metido todo lo que quería y necesitaba salió disparada por la puerta rumbo a la habitación de Gumi.  
-¿Miku? ¿Qué te pasa? - ahí estaba la voz que menos deseaba oír preguntando por ella, por lo que opto por ignorarla y seguir su camino, o eso quería cuando noto como era agarrada por la muñeca con la suficiente fuerza como para  
impedir su avance.  
-te estoy preguntando Miku ¿qué te pasa?- los ojos azules la observaban con preocupación y tratando de observar esos ojos aquamarinos y descubrir que pasaba.  
-suéltame- siseo con furia apretando el puño clavándose un poco las uñas.  
-no pienso hacerlo hasta que me cuentes que te pasa- la peliaqua sintió la furia recorrerle el cuerpo _¿qué le pasa? ¿Aun tiene la cara de fingir que no pasa nada?_ , esos pensamientos hicieron que la mano de Miku actuara por si sola golpeando con furia la mejilla de la pelirosa haciendo que esta volteara su cara abriendo los ojos muy sorprendida al no entender el porqué de ese golpe, pero antes si quiera de poder devolvérselo un empujón de la aquamarina le hizo soltar su agarre dejándola así seguir su camino.  
Por su parte Luka se apoyo en la pared intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa que le había causado golpe y dar con el motivo de este, se llevo la mano al labio que debido a la fuerza del impacto se había partido quedando así un hilo de sangre por su boca, en ese mismo momento sintió la furia recorrer sus venas y con una velocidad incapaz de ser apreciada por el ojo del ser humano se puso delante de Miku ganándose el asombro del resto de estudiantes que se encontraban en el pasillo a lo que esta les miro de una manera tan fría callando así cualquier posible comentario.

-quítate de mi camino me estas estorbando- su voz era en tono de advertencia mientras que su mirada era dura y no daba cabida a replicas.

-no sé qué es lo que te pasa conmigo, pero…- se acerco hacia la aquamarina con la misma mirada que había dedicado a los otros estudiantes hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de ella tratando así de intimidarla más apoyando sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza cerrando así cualquier posible vía de escape –si me vuelves a golpear te aseguro que te arrepentirás, NADIE – elevo la voz para remarcarlo y así hacer que centra más aun su atención- tiene derecho de golpearme y menos tu-

-una asquerosa humana ¿no? -soltó con rabia mirándole a los ojos mostrando un determinación que sorprendió a la pelirosa aunque no lo demostró.

-¿a qué te refieres con una asquerosa humana?-

-por favor Luka no trates de engañarme más, te oí cuando estabas en la terraza- sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de amenaza y esta dejo de hacer tanta fuerza en ese agarre y lo comprendió todo, ahora entendía la reacción de Miku. Miro a la chica que tenía enfrente que a pesar de la mirada que le daba esta toda su furia y enfado desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Miku escucha lo que dije es cierto pero yo-

-cállate, dime ¿Cuándo pensabas matarme? ¡Eh! ¿Te gusta jugar con los demás y sus sentimientos? – lagrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos a la vez que con sus manos se quitaba alguna que otra rebelde que ya surcaba por sus mejillas –eres una maldita ¡asesina! ¡Un monstruo que merece morir!- su voz era ronca debido a la mezcla de emociones que sentía en ese momento, rabia, decepción, tristeza y sobretodo utilizada, ¿utilizada para qué?, es la pregunta que la reconcomía –dime…¿para qué me has utilizado? ¿Qué quieres de mi?- agacho la cabeza ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo como una barrera de defensa ante la mirada de una pelirosa que no cabía en sí misma por el giro tan inesperado que había dado todo pero sobretodo el dolor que aunque tratara de disimularlo le habían provocado las palabras provocadas por Miku, ya que en el fondo sabia que esa pequeña peliaqua había derretido la barrera de hielo de su corazón y había conseguido meterse dentro ¿Cómo se ha dado esto? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde y esa pequeña le había roto todos sus esquemas, y justo cuando lo tenía claro y pensaba darle una respuesta después de que ella le dijera que le quería el otro día, pero ahora se encuentra con esto.

-yo…no puedo negar lo que soy, ni voy a tratar de cambiarlo, pero déjame explicarte una cosa- la voz de la pelirosa sonaba con un dejo de tristeza a medida que bajaba la voz.

-¡no quiero oír nada más! ¡ TE ODIO¡!OJALA NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO NUNCA¡- grito con todas sus fuerzas mirándola con toda su ira acumulada ignorando las lagrimas que salían sin control de sus ojos, esas palabras dichas de esa manera y por Miku se calaron en lo más hondo de Luka, provocando que sus brazos dejaran de aprisionar Miku y cayeran como peso muerto a cada lado de su cuerpo, a la vez que se separa de ella y le deje la vía libre para irse sin atreverse siquiera a mirarle a los ojos. La peliaqua no dudo en dar un último empujón a Luka y salir corriendo sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, dejando detrás de si a una pelirosa totalmente descompuesta.

* * *

-Rin enserio creo que tendrías que dejar de imaginarte tantas cosas- la peliverde suspiraba cansada después de haber escuchado otra vez la misma historia y es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que los vampiros existen? Al menos para Gumi era una tontería pensar si quiera en eso, al contrario a la rubia que parecía totalmente convencida de lo que decía.

-pero mira tiene sentido, piensa en cómo han muerto y las marcas, seguro que hay en esta academia y se mezclan entre nosotros tratando de parecer uno más de nosotros y luego ¡bum! Antes siquiera de poder reaccionar estas muerta –

-y entonces es cuando salen los créditos y la gente sale de la sala esperando la segunda parte si es que la hay, Rin enserio tú ves muchas películas-

-ya verás como tengo razón, ¡estoy segura!-

-lo que hay que aguantar a veces- se froto sus sienes tratando de relajarse un poco cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención y antes de poder reaccionar lo que ella describiría como una bola de pelo aquamarina se abalanzó hacia ella y se aferro como si su vida dependiera de ello a lo que la peliverde la miro confundida y preocupada.

-Miku… ¿Qué te pasa? –un sollozo es lo que recibió como respuesta y sin necesidad de comprender nada más supo que la pelirosa era la culpable del estado de su amiga, así que hizo que la peliaqua la mirara a los ojos –a sido ella ¿verdad? –un desvío de la mirada es lo que recibió, confirmando así sus sospechas –no sé porque sigues con ella, siempre te está haciendo daño y aun así tu vas y te enamoras desde luego que no te entiendo- y es que ya estaba cansada de todo esto, nadie tiene derecho a tratar así a su amiga y esta vez estaba dispuesta a decirle cuatro cosas a esa creída de Megurine –dime que es lo que ha pasado-

-yo… prometerme que esto no va a salir de aquí- decía aun con tono de tristeza pero seriedad a la vez-

-claro sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras ¿verdad Rin?-

-claro- y aunque ella ciertamente no sabía de qué iba el asunto, ni quien era "ella" decidió brindar su apoyo a Miku.

-veréis, se que sonara a ficción o algo inventado, pero- hizo una pausa intentando decirlo todo del tirón a pesar de que aun le dolía hablar de ello así que fue directa - es un vampiro, Luka me ha engañado y utilizado y estoy segura que es la culpable de todas las muertes que han habido- esa sombra de tristeza y dolor que apareció en los ojos de Miku fue la gota que colmo el vaso y hizo que la peliverde se levantara decidida dispuesta a enfrentar a esa estúpida pelirosa, pues a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Rin antes, después de ver a su mejor amiga así no le cupo duda de que decía toda la verdad–Rin, acompáñame un momento, tu quédate aquí descansando el tiempo que necesites- la rubia asintió y salió detrás de Gumi mirándola intentando analizarla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-pues la verdad enfrentar a esa estúpida come atún y chupa sangre- su tono de voz tan frio hizo que se estremeciera un poco - ¿vienes?-

-no, la verdad es que tengo que decirle una cosa a Len , lo siento-

-bueno está bien cuídate-

La rubia observo como Gumi iba hacia la terraza y cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie más saco el móvil y marco el teléfono de su hermano – Len, escucha ya sé quién es el vampiro y si, es quien sospechábamos, llama a Gakupo y dile que necesitamos hacer una reunión de emergencia – corto la llamada con una sonrisa satisfecha _, al fin hemos dado contigo Luka Megurine si eres quien creo te aseguro que no te dejaremos con vida, te enseñare como Crypton extermina a los monstruos como tú. _Con ese pensamiento marcho hacia donde harían la reunión, no pudiendo ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

-¡MEGURINE!- grito Gumi con fuerza mientras abría la puerta de golpe y dejando ver a una pelirosa apoyada en el borde de la barandilla mirándola con total tranquilidad –¡¿ se puede saber en que estabas pensando?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Miku?! ¡Respóndeme de una vez maldita sea!- a cada pregunta caminaba acercándose más mientras la otra la miraba de manera fría y con desprecio.

-no te metas en asuntos que no te importan, este es asunto de Miku y mío, no te incumbe-

-¿que no me meta?- dijo con mucha rabia mirándole directo a los ojos- estas tratando a mi mejor amiga como una muñeca, has jugado con sus sentimientos sin importante lo más mínimo y sin ningún tipo de miramiento, sin mencionar que eres una asesina- hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de controlar las ganas de matar a esa chupa sangre - ¿y tienes la cara de decirme que no me incumbe?-

-si la tengo, y no es que sea una asesina, solo me alimento como lo haces tú – la indiferencia con la que hablaba y parecía tratar la situación provoco que Gumi se lanzara sobre ella dándole un buen derechazo y moviéndola un poco de su sitio, pero antes de poder volver a golpearla la pelirosa le había cogido el brazo apretándoselo mucho, tanto que pensaba que en cuestión de segundos se lo rompería.

-tú, te has atrevido a golpearme- sus ojos azules estaban adquiriendo un rojo oscuro y sus colmillos se estaban asomando amenazadoramente por su boca haciendo que la peliverde temblara de miedo, pues nunca había visto una mirada tan oscura, fría y penetrante, tanto que parecía como si le taladrara la cabeza- una estúpida y asquerosa humana- hizo más presión en su brazo provocando que la otra soltara un par de lagrimas del dolor y antes de darse cuenta estaba contra la pared siendo presionada con mucha fuerza –si vuelves a tocarme o reclamarme te aseguro que te arrepentirás – hizo solamente un poco más de presión y un crujido acompañado de un grito de puro dolor resonó en la terraza.

-p..pa…para por favor – la peliverde suplicaba llorando de dolor notando como su hueso había sido partido y sangre se escurría por su brazo, pero su mirada se lleno de miedo al ver como Luka con la sonrisa más escalofriante y macabra por así decirlo que había visto nunca acercaba su lengua al brazo y lo lamia lentamente saboreando la sangre sacando más los colmillos –ummm vaya vaya, para ser humana no sabe nada mal tu sangre, aunque después de todo es para lo único que existís los humanos para satisfacer nuestra sangre y deseos carnales- retorció un poco su brazo haciéndole gritar más de dolor y su sonrisa ahora sádica se ensancho más- me encantan esos gritos, dame más- aprisionaba ahora todo su cuerpo con fuerza haciendo que la respiración de la peliverde se entrecortara y sintiera como se le empezaba a nublar la vista- déjame decirte que me ha sorprendido que te atrevieras a atacarme y a hablarme así, pero…- acerco su boca al cuello de la chica que del miedo se encontraba inmóvil y muy cansada por su herida y la falta de oxigeno que estaba empezando a tener –no te preocupes voy a hacer que no te duela más –con sus colmillos rozo la piel del cuello ya preparada para terminar con su vida, casi podía notar el sabor de la sangre cuando algo la golpeo lazándola varios metros lejos golpeándola con la pared de enfrente, se puso de pie rápidamente para averiguar que había sido eso y se encontró con unos ojos azules mirándole con mucho enfado.

- ¿Por qué interrumpes mi comida Lily?- se acerco a ella quedando a escasos centímetros suyos haciendo uso de su velocidad.

-no me vengas con esas- siseo con furia gruñendo a la vez que sacaba sus colmillos enseñándoselos amenazadoramente –sabes que ella no la puedes tocar-

- ¿y por qué no? Ah espera ya me acuerdo- sonrió de manera arrogante y intento acercarse nuevamente a Gumi pero la rubia se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole lograr su cometido –cierto perdona que es tu juguetito personal-

-de eso nada Luka, yo no soy como tú y a diferencia de ti y a pesar de lo que dije hace tiempo yo se cuando alguien produce cambios en mi al contrario que tu –

-no te atrevas a decirme eso- su mirada se oscureció haciendo que sus ojos adquirieran un rojo más intenso aun.

-no eres capaz de aceptar la verdad, yo no tengo de que avergonzarme, y esta humana asquerosa como tú dices me hizo sentir algo que jamás había sentido al besar a alguien- su mirada a pesar de decir eso no se suavizo dejándole claro a la pelirosa que defendería a la chica que había quedado inconsciente debido al dolor y cumulo de emociones.

-necesito comer así que quítate si no quieres que te mate- haciendo uso de su fuerza empezó a forcejear con Lily que a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como ella se mantenía firme y no se movía nada.

-bien tu lo has querido- con un rugido se lanzo a por la rubia tirándola al suelo y golpeándola en el estomago con mucha fuerza haciendo que esta se quedara sin aire y escupiera sangre, no contenta con eso se lanzo a morderla en el cuello clavando sus colmillos de forma dolorosa traspasando su piel hasta llegar a las venas y empezar a succionar ese liquido que la volvía loca, Lily se retorcía de dolor intentando librarse del agarre que era sometida consiguiendo soltar una mano y acercarla a su bolsillo sacando una daga que siempre llevaba encima debido a sus experiencias anteriores y hundirla en el cuello de Luka provocándole un fuerte dolor y que su sangre saliera a borbotones de su cuello , haciendo de esta manera que la soltara en un intento de taponarse la herida.

-¡¿estás loca o qué?!- sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules y respiraba con dificultad – ¡¿no ves que casi me matas?!- sangre se escurría por el lado derecho de su boca mientras apoyaba su peso en la pared a la vez que se le iba cerrando la herida.

-la única que está loca eres tú, casi matas a Gumi y créeme que no te hubiera perdonado jamás- rompió su camisa poniéndose un trozo alrededor del cuello taponando y evitando que saliera más sangre ya que la mordedura que le había causado Luka le había desgarrado la piel –debes aprender a controlarte más, y sobretodo debes de hablar con cierta chica que tu y yo sabemos-

-pareces mi madre cállate de una vez-

-de eso nada si fuera tú madre se me caería la cara de la vergüenza al tener una hija como tú que no sabe controlarse ni siquiera un poco-

-CALLATE, NO HABLES DE MI MADRE- su grito furioso resonó en la terraza mientras los recuerdos de la última vez que la vio pasaban por su cabeza recriminándole también que ahora ella era el tipo de vampiro que su madre nunca quiso que fuera.

-es la verdad, si te viera ahora no te reconocería- la pelirosa no aguantaba más tiempo ahí escuchando esas palabras que le provocaban tanto dolor, como las dichas anteriormente por Miku, y es que ella sabía en el fondo de sí que estaba empezando a enamorarse de esa peliaqua come puerros, como así le llamaba cuando tenían esas discusiones tontas que siempre acaban demostrándose el deseo que tenían la una por la otra. Pego un salto asegurándose de no ser vista y se perdió por el bosque posiblemente a la espera de algún estudiante que pasara por allí.

Mientras que en la terraza una preocupada rubia cogía a la peliverde con cuidado en sus brazos acomodándola con cariño haciendo que la cabeza de esta quedara apoyada en su hombro, y con preocupación intento averiguar si llevaba todo ese tiempo inconsciente pero suspiro de alivio al ver que se había quedado dormida, sin tiempo que perder la llevo a la enfermería explicándole a la enfermera como se había hecho eso obviando la verdad y improvisando lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza, espero fuera de la enfermería a que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo, ya que aunque tenía mucho autocontrol no quería arriesgarse a que pasara nada que pudiera lamentar luego.

-señorita Magane, ya puede pasar si quiere-

-¿ya esta despierta?- no podía evitar que su tono de voz sonara ansioso a lo que la enfermera sonrió levente y asintió un poco.

- sí, solo se encuentra cansada y confundida, pero yo me tengo que ir a casa ¿te importaría quedarte esta noche con ella?- al oír esa pregunta la mente de Lily empezó a crear imágenes para nada inocentes que solo hacían que una sonrisa de pervertida asomara en su cara mientras balbuceaba cosas inatendibles, lo que hizo que la enfermera se replanteara dejar a las dos ahí.

-esto si estas ocupada…-

-¡NO! Digo que no tengo nada que hacer así que no tengo ningún problema-

_Por mucho que intente aparentar otra cosa ya le he visto sus intenciones, pero bueno lo dejare estar por esta vez_, pensó la enfermera con una sonrisa en la cara- bueno lo dicho, yo me voy cualquier problema no dudes en llamarme- dicho esto cogió sus cosas y se fue dejando por fin solas a las dos chicas. Gumi aun confundida por cómo había llegado ahí miraba por la ventana pensativa, solo recordaba que Luka iba a morderle el cuello y se desmayo y al abrir los ojos estaba en la enfermería siendo terminada de curar, un suspiro salió de sus labios y se volteo hacia la puerta al oír el sonido de esta, encontrándose con esa rubia de ojos azules que hacía que su mundo se tambaleara cuando la veía.

-veras Gumi siento mucho no haber llegado antes – _espera un momento ¿llegar antes? ¿Acaso ella…?_

-bueno yo la pare a tiempo y te traje aquí- el nerviosismo de la peliverde aumento cuando vio como se sentaba en la cama hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella –veras, sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte esto… pero me gustas mucho, antes del otro día cuando te hable y eso en clase –un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Gumi amenazando con hacerse más grande si Lily continuaba- ya sabía tu nombre, la verdad es que desde que entraste a esta academia te estado observando, no me preguntes porque no sabría que responderte, pero quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora si me das la oportunidad me gustaría protegerte, me enfrentaría a Luka y a quien sea las veces que haga falta por ti –ahora si la peliverde sentía su rostro arder y la miro sin saber que decir, el cumulo de todo lo que le había pasado hoy le estaba pagando factura y como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente confusa ahora venia Lily y le dice esto- si no quieres lo entenderé porque…- y Gumi dejo de escucharla perdiéndose en el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, ahora mismo lo que más le apetecía era probarlos así que sin pensarlo dos veces acaricio la mejilla de la rubia haciendo que esta se callara de inmediato y la mirara sin entender, cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar qué era lo que pasaba los labios de la peliverde se posaron sobre los suyos dándole un beso que enseguida fue intentando ser profundizado por parte de la peliverde, mientras que la ojiazul solo atino a abrir la boca aun sorprendida por las acciones de la peliverde, un baile estremecedor tuvo lugar en sus bocas siendo sus lenguas las protagonistas, se separaron para coger aire y esta vez fue la rubia la que inicio el beso lamiendo su labio inferior a la espera de que la otra permitiera su acceso de nuevo, cosa que no tardo en pasar, sus lenguas volvieron rozarse y a lamerse entre sí mientras las manos de la rubia jugaban con el camisón que llevaba Gumi ya que anterior mente la enfermera la había dejado así para facilitar el tratarla, con hábiles movimientos empezó a desabrocharle el camisón mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la piel que iba quedando descubierta, Gumi se arqueo un poco al sentir las manos de la rubia y la miro nerviosa separándose de sus labios mirándola sonrojada y con la respiración agitada –Lily yo no creo que-

-¿te duele?-

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?- y es que desde el momento en que habían empezado a besarse para la peliverde fue como sumergirse en un mundo aparte que estaba descubriendo.

-tu brazo, es que como no te quejas y además no quiero hacerte daño- con sus dedos acaricio la cara de Gumi mientras se aceraba a sus labios y la besaba suavemente para esta vez ser la rubia la que se separara.

-yo la verdad es que no me acordaba cuando e-estábamos ya sabes- su tono de voz se iba bajando cada vez más mientras su sonrojo alcanzaba el límite y esquivaba un poco la mirada de esos ojos azules que ahora la miraban con deseo.

-voy a hacer que olvides el dolor completamente –sus ojos se abrieron más al escuchar esa frase dicha tan sensualmente y al ver como los labios de la rubia se dirigían hacia su cuello empezando a besarlo lentamente, mientras las manos volvían a hacer su recorrido y con cuidado ese camisón separándose lo justo para observar ese cuerpo tan apetitoso, se relamió los labios ansiosa por empezar con su tarea y es que lo que necesitaba la peliverde era que la cuidaran al estar enferma ¿no? Pues eso es lo que iba a tener un tratamiento profundo y a conciencia. Los labios que habían estado besando su cuello bajaron ahora a su clavícula dándole pequeños besos mezclados con algún que otro gemido mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus pechos pasando de vez en cuando por sus pezones los cuales estaban cada vez más duros, con sus dedos empezó a aprisionarlos apretándolos levemente bajando a su vez lamiendo por entre los pechos sustituyendo luego su mano por su boca empezando a lamer sus pechos por completo, empezó a lamer alrededor del pezón sin tocarlo para tratar de provocar a Gumi, la cual mordía la almohada de la camilla en un intento de que no salieran los gemidos que le era imposible evitar –¿qué pasa Gumi?¿te ha mordido la lengua el gato?-

-n-nohmp- un mordisco en el pezón le hizo soltar un gemido lo que hizo que la rubia sonriera satisfecha a sí que cambio ahora de pecho mordisqueándolo con más fuerza succionándolo luego, mientras su mano bajaba hacia ese terreno prohibido que solo ella tenia acceso, los gemidos que ahora sonaban más y se hacían cada vez más rápidos y sonoros sobre todo cuando deslizo un dedo dentro suya con todo el cuidado que podía a lo que la otra se aferro a su espalda –n-no pares – decía entre gemidos como podía, la rubia cada vez más excitada por oírla le hizo caso omiso, al comprobar lo mojada que se encontraba le resulto fácil deslizar otro dedo en su interior , empezando luego a mover los dedos metiéndolos y sacándolos lentamente mientras en un movimiento circular acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar a la vez que bajaba con su boca haciendo un recorrido de besos fogosos hacia su estomago jugando luego con su ombligo metiendo la lengua y sacándola, la temperatura de la habitación cada vez más caliente fue testigo de cómo la peliverde se vino sin poder aguantar más soltando un grito en un orgasmo que resonó en toda la habitación aferrándose a la rubia mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, cosa que le volvió a faltar al ver como Lily sacaba los dedos y con una sensualidad que jamás creyó que vería lamia sus dedos lentamente saboreando sus fluidos con gesto de satisfacción en la cara -umm sabes deliciosa Gumi ¿quieres comprobarlo?- y antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo besada por Lily, que lamia su lengua despacio y toda su boca sin dejar nada mientras la dueña de los fluidos sentía como se volvía a encender al notar su propio sabor, sus manos viajaron por la espalda de la ojiazul hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual no dudo en acariciar a pesar de llevar la ropa aun puesta y justo cuando la rubia estaba empezando a quitarse la camisa y desabrocharse el sujetador del uniforme la enfermera abrió la puerta de golpe –perdonar es que se me ha olvi- sus palabras se quedaron en la boca al ver esa escena y tan de repente como llego se fue, dejando a las dos chicas muy cortadas y sonrojadas sin saber que decir.

-c-creo que será mejor que descanse un poco-

-s-si yo creo que también- Lily se levanto para ir hacia el sillón ya que quería pasar la noche allí, no sea que cierta estúpida intentara algo otra vez o se pasaran el efecto de los calmantes y Gumi tuviera problemas, aunque ya sabe como distraerla, mientras, la peliverde se ponía bien el camisón y se acomodaba dispuesta a dormir.

-Lily…-

-¿umm?-

-tu también me gustas mucho- y con eso una sonrisa apareció en las dos chicas que al poco cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El silencio reinaba en la sala mientras la chica de los Kagamine exponía todas las fotografías de los cuerpos que se habían encontrado, explicando así el porqué de esa teoría que habían sido los vampiros.

-bien como pueden observar en las fotografías todas las víctimas tienen unas marcas en el cuello por el cual ha sido provocado el desangrado –iba pasándolas provocando que gracias algunas de ellas alguna que otra mueca de asco saliera- todos sabemos cómo se alimentan los vampiros y también que estas marcas son las de uno de ellos, es cierto que alguno de estos cuerpos también ha sido víctimas de los animales del bosque, aunque todos los que estamos aquí reunidos acudimos a esta academia con el fin de descubrir si era cierto ese rumor de los asesinatos y si es así de eliminarlos-

-bueno como ha dicho mi hermana todos los que estamos aquí presentes formamos parte de Crypton, una organización creada hace siglos por los inquisidores, ya que descubrieron a estas criaturas provenientes como ellos dicen del mismo demonio, aunque al principio Crypton estaba asociada de cierta forma con la iglesia después se separo,, ya que lo único que quería era conseguir a gente y el armamento necesario para exterminar a los vampiros convirtiéndose así en independiente, desde aquel entonces nos hemos dedicado a él extermino de ellos lo que ha provocado que ya queden grupos escasos de ellos, lo que nos lleva a que tenemos que terminar con los que queden en esta escuela, y queridos presentes mi hermana – la miro con orgullo y algo más que solo ella sabía lo que significaba – ha descubierto quien es uno de ellos-

Rin con una sonrisa de satisfacción y sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo mirando al líder de la organización de quien no podía esperar a ser recompensada por su descubrimiento – el vampiro que hay aquí es nada más y nada menos que Luka Megurine –todos la miraron sin tanto asombro porque puestos a sospechar todos lo pensarían de ella, por su personalidad tan intimidante y fría y que los que se atrevieron a decirle algo alguna vez no han sido nunca igual- se que no os sorprenderá que lo sea ella, pero lo que estoy segura que si lo hará es que tengo sospechas de que es la hija de Ginga Hagane- un silencio se hizo presente que enseguida fue roto por el líder de Crypton .

-Kagamine, esa sospecha es muy grave ¿lo sabes? De sobra conoces lo que paso con esa vampira ¿ cómo te atreves si quiera a insinuar que su hija sobrevivió?- su tono de voz exaltado provoco la curiosidad de los allí presentes.

-por favor – hablo Len en tono tranquilo mirando a todos- si pudieran dejarnos a mi hermana y a mí junto con nuestro querido líder aquí os lo agradecería mucho-

-tu no eres nadie para darnos ordenes ni decirnos que hacer-

-el no pero yo si- hablo el líder en tono muy serio haciendo que todos salieran y quedando finalmente los tres en la sala –bien Rin explícame eso de que es su hija-

-pues veras –

-llámame ahora por mi nombre después de todo en vosotros dos sois en los que más confió-

-está bien Gakupo, pues como tú y yo sabemos la hija de Ginga sobrevivió y por lo que se está deseosa de venganza contra los nuestros-

-ya pero ¿cómo has llegado a la conclusión de que es ella?-

-no lo se seguro pero hay una forma de averiguarlo- miro a su hermano que hasta ahora estaba callado y se levanto acercándose a Gakupo.

-yo me encargare, por lo que veo mi hermana es amiga de Miku la joven que está siendo utilizada y la que sabe la verdad de Luka-

Gakupo se levanto de su asiento mirándolos seriamente a los dos mientras masajeaba sus sienes con el fin de tranquilizarse al haber escuchado eso –¿me podéis decir como es que sabiendo eso ella no la habéis traído?- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los dos jóvenes que lo observaban un poco temerosos .

Len fue el que se atrevió a hablar – b-bueno nosotros pensamos que si sabe lo de Luka podría saber más o averiguarlo luego y si la traemos aquí para que se una a nosotros sabemos de sobra que Luka no es tonta y se daría cuenta de que lo que esta pasando y seguramente habrían muertes y nosotros no queremos eso, así que dejaremos que sigan igual y yo le provocare y si reacciona sobre insinuaciones de Ginga estoy seguro que es porque es su hija- hizo una pausa y miro seriamente a Gakupo, que se mantenía muy pensativo y con su rostro serio- pero si resulta que es su hija tu serás el que más peligro tenga a pesar de seas el líder ¿cierto?-

-basta – tanto su expresión como su tono frio y cortante provocaron que el chico enmudeciera sin atreverse casi a respirar -ese es un tema del que no se hablara jamás y cualquiera que lo saque quiero que sea eliminado sin chistar, así que como alguien se entere sabré que habéis sido vosotros y no dudare en mataros en ningún momento, por ahora centraros en averiguar si es cierto todo y de investigar a la gente que frecuenta con Luka, estoy seguro que aparte de ella hay más- y así salió de la sala diciendo una última cosa – en cuanto lo tengáis claro todo quiero que traigáis a Miku aquí, puede que tengamos suerte y nos sirva como medio para manipularla, si es que es capaz de amar o algo por el estilo-

* * *

Cansada de dar vueltas por la habitación se levanto decidida por descubrir que había pasado con sus amigas y es que conociendo a Gumi seguro que había ido a enfrentarse a Luka, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en ella ¿habría sido capaz de hacerle algo a su amiga? Si se le hubieran preguntado esto antes no habría dudado nada en negarlo, pero ahora al conocer la verdad ya no sabía que pensar de ella. Apoyo la mano en el pomo de la puerta a la vez que esta era girada haciendo que una figura se asomara por la puerta intentando entrar, pero la peliaqua al reconocerla la volvió a intentar cerrar dando paso así a un forcejeo.

-Miku ya está bien, he venido a pedirte perdón-

-¿perdón? De qué ¿de haberme utilizado y mentido?-

-si, déjame pasar y hablar por favor-

-no Luka, no pienso escucharte más-

-me vale uno de tus puerros que no me quieras escuchar- haciendo uso de su fuerza abrió la puerta entrando y cerrándola con llave tras de si, volviendo a arrinconar a Miku contra la pared sujetándole con una mano el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos mientras le hablara –veras se que me odias y no te culpo lo más mínimo, pero quiero ser sincera contigo-

-oh vaya si siempre lo eres- su tono irónico hizo que Luka apretara los dientes mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-me estoy tragando mi orgullo para hablar contigo así que cállate y escúchame-

-así seguro que lo consigues- recibió a cambio una mirada fulminante mientras se cruzo de brazos y apoyaba su espalda en la pared dispuesta a darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

-veras los humanos me arrebataron lo más importante que tenia para mi, en ese momento era mi madre y desde ese día empezó a odiaros con todo mi ser ¿Cómo os atrevéis a decirnos asesinos si vosotros matáis a uno de los nuestros como si nada? ¿Qué os pensáis que vosotros podéis ser los únicos que tienen una familia o alguien que les espera? ¿O que sois los únicos que tenéis sentimientos?-

-y-yo no se qué decir…- esas preguntas le habían pillado desprevenida ya que jamás se le habría ocurrido planteárselas, los vampiros eran criaturas frías, calculadoras, asesinas y sin sentimientos, o eso es lo que todos pensaban.

-solo te digo que no me vuelvas a llamar asesina, porque solo estoy comiendo al igual que tu- indignación empezó a recorrer el rostro de la peliaqua que la miraba ahora sin temor alguno.

-¿y eso justifica que mates a personas inocentes? Dímelo porque creo que tu tampoco te has parado a pensar en las familias de esas personas-

Una risa amarga se le escapo a la pelirosa que negó con la cabeza mirándola otra vez –no lo hago tan mal ¿acaso sabes quienes eran los que he matado aquí? ¿Tienes una idea de la clase de personas que eran? – intentaba sonar tranquila pero lo cierto es que estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-no eso no lo se – admitió agachando un poco la cabeza aprovechando que Luka había dejado de sujetarla.

-mira yo soy un vampiro y me alimento de sangre, y eso no va a cambiar, ni por el hecho de que te quiera-

La joven de cabellos aquamarinos levanto otra vez la cabeza mirando esos ojos azules que ahora se veían en cierta manera vulnerables, pero aun le dolía lo que le había hecho Luka y ya no estaba segura de creerla, es más pensaba que seria otro engaño.

-¿y como se que no me …-

-¿engañas? Pues porque a pesar de todo lo que he dicho antes te quiero, por eso el otro día me puse así, al principio te quería solo para acostarme contigo y luego beber tu sangre o en todo caso hacerte mi sierva incondicional –dolor y rabia se reflejaban en el rostro de Miku, quien se las estaba viendo muy difícil para tratar de aguantar las ganas que tenia de soltarle una bofetada- pero con lo que menos contaba era con que conseguirías romper todas esas barreras de hielo impenetrables y conseguirías meterte dentro de mi, yo se que merezco que me odies como lo haces y que no merezco que me quieras ni mucho menos, pero solo se que has hecho que mis días adquieran un color aquamarino, que no pueda aguantar sin ver tu sonrisa o esas miradas que me dedicas, que sentir tu piel con la mía sea la única manera de calentar mi frialdad, tu preocupación por mi y si me pasa algo y esos detalles que tenias día a día han sido lo que han terminado de enamorarme de ti aunque yo lo haya negado una y mil veces y haya tenido que tragarme mi maldito orgullo para aceptarlo- su mirada se volvió triste y notaba sus ojos húmedos, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado ya que odiaba sentirse vulnerable y más que la vieran.

-Luka… mírame- al ver la negación de la pelirosa la menor la cogió de la cara despacio y hizo que le mirara a los ojos directamente y sin escapatoria -¿es verdad todo lo que me has dicho?- un débil asentimiento es lo que recibió como respuesta y entonces de ninguna parte una fuerte bofetada resonó en la habitación dejando a una pelirosa sorprendida, pero más sorprendida le dejo sentir los cálidos labios de Miku sobre los suyos y como esta le mordía el labio tirando de el mientras la empujaba hacia la cama con algo de brusquedad a lo que la pelirosa intento levantarse, pero Miku más rápida que ella se puso encima evitando así cualquier vía de escape – a no, me lo has hecho pasar muy mal aunque ahora ya este bien –un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, y es que Luka le había parecido totalmente sincera y verla en ese estado por ella le demostró que si tenia sentimientos y estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo, aparte de que estaba perdidamente enamorada se esa idiota. Con un rápido movimiento se quito la especie de corbata que llevaban del uniforme y antes de que la pelirosa se diera cuenta se encontraba atada de las manos por encima de su cabeza al cabecero de la cama.

-Miku no lo entiendo que…-

-shhh- Miku poso sus dedos sobre los de Luka y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa despacio ante la mirada confusa de la otra chica que no terminaba de entender- ahora me vas a recompensar- sus labios fueron hacia la piel que iba quedando expuesta conforme le desabrochaba la camisa, besando y lamiendo la piel despacio sacando jadeos que estaban convirtiéndose en gemidos mientras se arqueaba tirando un poco del agarre de sus muñecas- umm parece que aquí debajo hay algo interesante y cálido- los dedos de Miku se colaron debajo de la falda de Luka acariciando por encima de la ropa interior de Luka su intimidad –creo que necesita ser tratado – y en un hábil movimiento la falda fue lanzada por la habitación mientras con sus dientes bajaba la ropa interior de Luka, quien empezaba a respirar entrecortado y notaba como cierta parte de ella empezaba a humedecerse , la aquamarina al darse cuenta de eso sonrió satisfecha y con la punta de su lengua empezó a darle lentas lamidas por el sexo pasando de vez en cuando por su clítoris dándole lamidas más rápidas, mientras notaba como Luka se aferraba a su cabeza enredando sus manos en su pelo atrayéndola más aun con el fin de disfrutar más de el placer que estaba sintiendo, notándose también en los gemidos cada vez más altos y arqueos de espalda más seguidos, Miku dejo su clítoris que ya se encontraba bastante mojado como todo su sexo y acerco su lengua a la vagina de Luka metiendo un poco la punta ganándose un gemido más alto y que saliera más de ese delicioso liquido , al notar como la pelirosa la acercaba más la tomo por la cintura elevándola un poco y metió todo lo que pudo su lengua provocando que Luka gritara de placer y moviera un poco su cintura contra ella a la vez que tiraba del agarre con fuerza, Miku empezó un movimiento de mete y saca con su lengua haciendo que la pelirosa gritara su nombre en éxtasis y se viniera mucho dejándose caer sobre el colchón entre gemidos y jadeos, la peliaqua tras tragarse los fluidos de Luka saco su lengua relamiendo sus labios subió a besos por el cuerpo de la pelirosa hasta llegar a sus labios y besarlos con ansias separándose luego sonriendo- veo que has disfrutado-

-s-si mucho- decía como podía intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

-pues aun queda algo- con una sonrisa traviesa sin dejar de mirarla acerco su cuello hacia una atónita Luka que solo se relamía los labios deseosa de hincarle el diente a ese suculento cuello.

-¿estás segura?- pregunto con la voz ronca por el repentino deseo que le entro y las ganas de beber.

-bueno ahora creo que puedo confiar en ti- lo acerco más aun y no tardo nada en sentir como la pelirosa besaba su cuello fogosamente para luego darle lamidas de abajo a arriba combinada con algún que otro mordisco, esto saco más de un jadeo a Miku quien estaba empezando a calentarse cuando sintió dos cosas puntiagudas rozar su cuello lentamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y acaricio la mejilla de Luka para darle a entender que siguiera, esta le hizo caso omiso y empezó a masajear con su lengua la zona que se disponía a morder, clavando después la punta de sus colmillos en el cuello notando como empezaba atravesar la piel de una forma lenta pero a la vez segura para no descontrolarse, mientras gemidos de dolor y placer abandonaban la boca de Miku, soltando un grito al notar como los colmillos penetrarón del todo en su cuello pero sin apartarse de Luka en ningún momento, por su parte esta se dejo llevar por el liquido que cubría sus papilas gustativas, saboreaba la sangre como el más exquisito de los manjares con lo que empezó a succionar lentamente queriendo más de esa delicatesen que la estaba volviendo loca, tanto que su intimidad comenzó nuevamente a humedecerse y su respiración se volvió a acelerar , Miku aunque sentía dolor era más el placer así que no le importo que continuara y cada vez a más, al ver en el estado que se estaba poniendo Luka y ella misma puesto que notaba su ropa interior empapada se separo cuidadosamente para no hacerse daño aunque no puedo reprimir una mueca al sentir que los colmillos abandonaran sus cuellos y disimulando un poco su leve temblor de piernas se levanto dejando a una pelirosa muy sorprendida y con ganas de mucho más.

-Miku ni se te ocurra dejarme así ¿me oyes? Suéltame y déjame hacerte mia y seguir ahora mismo- decía tirando de su atadura removiéndose en la cama.

-lo siento pero voy a ducharme- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se desnudo frente a ella acariciando a su vez su cuerpo provocándola más – además mereces un castigo por tu comportamiento- con una sonrisa divertida fue al baño y empezó a ducharse mientras escuchaba los gritos y reclamos de Luka para que terminara con lo que empezó ,_espero que a Gumi no le importe esto…o bueno mejor no le diré nada_ ,Llevo su mano al cuello acariciando donde le había mordido con cariño y cuidado ya que le dolía bastante si se lo tocaba, pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios.

Mientras una pelirosa ya más calmada sonreía contenta de haber solucionado los problemas y a su parecer terminar con una buena reconciliación, mañana ya tendrían tiempo para hablar más ahora intentaría descansar tras el día tan largo que había tenido. Pero lo que no podía imaginar es que lo peor estaba por llegar.

* * *

**Bueno quería pediros disculpas a todos por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y gracias por tener paciencia conmigo, mi idea era haberlo hecho antes pero surgieron unos inconvenientes que me impidieron hacerlo, por eso decidí también hacer este más largo, intentando recompensar así de cierta manera vuestra espera.**

**También agradeceros vuestros Reviews, a los que me siguen la historia o se la han marcado, me han marcado como autora e incluso a los que solamente la leen ya que me animan a seguir y yo creo que es el mejor agradecimiento que puede recibir un autor al escribir una historia, así que bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Por cierto trato de responder a los reviews pero si se me pasa alguno culpa de mi cabeza que últimamente la tengo que tener bien sujeta que se me va XD**

**En fin siento lo del retraso nuevamente y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
